Poster Boys
by silverserpent08
Summary: The Preventers have been operating for some time and squished the major opposition. Now with a new united front being presented they need new representation and a new mission will arise, for their two top agents. What will Wufei and Heero do? yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Here is a new Gundam fic for the Gundam Wing Universe! Hopefully, this one will be loved by all! And I know people want frequent updates so sorry for having three fics going at once! Don't hit me. I could resist... Anyways I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think!

On with the fic!

* * *

Poster Boys - 01

* * *

The long corridor was filled with construction materials and busy workers, all who had been checked out by security thoroughly before they had entered the building with their supplies. Preventer headquarters was still a likely target for a bomb or surveillance devices. The supplies and workers were thoroughly checked each day, nothing was found on them so far and none gave reason to be suspicious. The floor had been cleared of all agents except for Une who had refused to be moved from her office during this time of renovation...of renewing and rebuilding the Preventer agency. 

Wufei continued to the end of the hall before knocking on the thick oak door leading into Une's office. The speaker beside the door crackled slightly before yielding her still commanding and curt voice, "Come in Wufei." he obliged, opening the door and stepping through before freezing slightly, but still controlling his emotions. Wufei began slowly closing the door while analyzing the situation.

Heero was in front of Une's desk dressed in his casual jeans and Preventer jacket. The usual. Wufei dressed the same. The slight portion of concern and THRILL at Heero's presence was flowing through Wufei as the only other time they had found themselves together in front of Une was before going into a highly dangerous situation that demanded their skills and capabilities of dismantling large rebel organizations. Wufei was alert and the blood was pumping through his veins. It had been a while since they had this type of a situation, let alone a mission that was not simply...babysitting politicians…setting up new branches...paperwork and investigation... Wufei had a mental cringe of disgust at those missions.

Sitting in the chair beside Heero, Wufei focused on Une for the assignment and beside him Heero did the same, both wrought with tension, rigid back and focused gaze.

Une shook her head and leaned back in her chair, "Both of you relax."

As if on cue two eyebrows raised in question though the tension did not drop from their postures and frames. Une sighed, "I'll proceed then. As you both know the Preventer headquarters' renovation is a starting phase of an overhaul of the image of the Preventers. Both of you are my most skilled full time agents and I fear though your talents will not be fully employed in the next mission I am giving you to operate, you will be at least some what challenged and not bored to death, sitting in an office filling out paper work and watching the new coats of paint dry on the wall." Wufei shifted in his seat. It was going to be one of those useless babysitting politician jobs, he just knew it.

Une leaning forward placed her elbows on the desk, speaking less formally. Strange since she rarely shifted from her demanding tone while in the office, "Listen, both of you have been with us since near the start of the Preventer agency, five years since it has been established. You two are in your early twenties. You are both built and toned and unless you are denser then I thought my top two agents are, you both should know that you're damn fine looking that's for sure."

Heero looked at Wufei out of the corner of his eye, shooting him a meaning of 'What is the point of this mission? What is the mission?' Wufei sighed, "Lady? What is the miss-" A hand flew up stalling his question.

"I'm not quite done yet so listen." Une glanced down at her desk before refocusing, on the two of them, "The agency has been gifted with its annual budget, but at the same time the need for such a peacekeeping force has declined dramatically because of the lack of aggressive actions towards the world's new age of peace as time increases between the present and the war. I have found it a necessary precaution to make the Preventers an appealing and ideal place to work and aid the goal of maintaining peace for future generations so that the peace that has been founded through war will survive beyond our time." Wufei gave a nod, conceding this point of Une's argument. "As such, along with the renovation of the organization's facilities and offices we need a new representative front a new image for the young to follow and admire. New ideal, 'cool' models and examples to front our agency and boost the employment interest in the future." Wufei mouth was slightly ajar and leaned back in his seat, head shaking, hand above his brow. How could Une think they were up to this? That they would do this? It was ludicrous...

Heero looking from Une to Wufei rounded back on Une, "I don't understand. What is the mission? Give a clear outline commander."

Wufei muttered quietly, dejectedly, "Poster-boys." Heero's eyebrow went up.

Heero glared in Une's direction, "Once again. Explain." His voice was stiff and unyielding.

Une sighed and sank back into her chair at Wufei's reaction, "Though that is precisely what is needed from both of you I would have put it more eloquently." Une cleared her throat leaning forward. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it and you don't have to this time," Wufei's mouth opened, "AND don't tell me anything of your decision until you have thought it over tonight." She glared in his direction. "Is to become the image of the perfect operative to be established as the Preventer's new front. To complete this you will go through several weeks of image consulting. As well as training for consulting the public. There will be several other situations you will be asked to help out in to test your skills before we employ them as a marketing technique. The mission is vital as, though I concede there is currently a lull in action, there will be a time in the future when the Preventer's will be necessary and we do not want to lose the public's eye now during this time of reconstruction. There are a lot of options for orphans of war to turn to, various rebel groups that can easily gain power. We want to make sure they turn to us, or at least a larger portion of them."

"You're young, gorgeous, in the prime of your life, and of course already top agents. We'll just work out the kinks before displaying you to the public. You have tonight to think about it. Dismissed."

I can't believe this. I just can't believe this. I'm to be a poster boy? WITH YUY? WHY CAN'T SOME REBEL GROUP JUST EMERGE OUT OF THIN AIR AND TRY TO CONQUER THE WORLD?!! HOPEFULLY WITH EXTENSIVE UNDERGROUND ROOTS THAT WILL TAKE YEARS TO GET RID OF! Wufei showed nothing on his face when he got up from his chair and turned towards the door with Heero following closely. The oak door shut behind them and Wufei was rushing to the end of the hallway, Heero hot on his tail through the plastic sheets and painting men. Pressing the button for the elevator Wufei waited staring at the newly refinished metal doors Heero glancing at the corridor over his shoulder watching the painting crew. The soldier paranoia still hadn't left his system.

The elevator doors opened and Wufei stepped on leaning against the wall waiting for Heero to step on and hit the button. Once the elevator door shut and the elevator was descending down the shaft, Heero turned to Wufei with multiple questions in mind. The first questions out, "Why did Une give us an option to back out of the mission, and why are you so upset about the mission?"

Wufei sighed eyes glaring at Heero. They had been partners throughout the time they worked with the Preventers, both having mutual respect for each other's skills and abilities, but at the same time Wufei couldn't understand how Heero could be so intelligent and yet... so dumb. So, so dumb sometimes.

"Yuy. We are to become the poster-boys for the Preventer agency."

A single questioning eyebrow was his response, simply 'and the problem is?'. "I have a problem with the mission because it would require us to go through major changes in our lifestyles in our appearances, the way we act, the way we dress, everything Yuy. That is also why Une is allowing us to back out of the mission."

Heero was silent. Wufei was silent. Both were pondering the newest assignment.

Ding - Ground floor and main parking garage for Preventer building. -

New intercoms for elevators. The voice was a pleasant enough recording though. It would fit. "We have tonight to think it over Yuy. Go home and sleep on it."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Briiii The vid-phone rang. Wufei set his take out down on the steal table in his four room apartment before hitting the accept button on the phone. "Hello."

Bright violet eyes batted at him through the screen, "Hey there sexy! How ya doing?" Duo was smiling with the usual amount of energy he had. Duo's situation had mystified Wufei seriously, as somehow he managed to go from being a full time Preventer agent, to being the bodyguard of Relena, to being head of her security staff, to being her boyfriend, and then engaged. Of all people Duo and Relena. In three years. Wufei didn't know how it was achieved just that he was happy for his friend's fortune and happiness.

"I'm doing fine Duo. How have you and Relena been?" Wufei stepped back and picked up the takeout carton again. It was just Duo, who cared if he talked with his mouth open, while he ate. Duo did it all the time anyways.

"We're great actually. Looking forward to visiting you sometime soon we hope actually. Lena's having problems getting off work though. You know the usual ruling the world, but trying not to really seem like you are, can get really tiring." Duo winked at Wufei.

"Good thing you're there to defend her." Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Ha Ha. I've been hear some interesting things recently from your work." Wufei's eyebrow quirked. That had been happening a lot today. "I've been hearing you are to be the poster-boy along with our good pal Yuy for the Preventers."

Wufei carefully set his take out container on the counter, "Where did you hear that from?"

Duo studied his nails before glancing up at Wufei again, "Does it matter? Nope." There was a pause. "So are you going to do it?"

"I don't think so."

Duo was silent for about ten seconds waiting to see if Wufei would elaborate of his own free will. He didn't. "Why not?"

"Well I made a list of pros and cons and the cons right now are seriously outweighing the pros." Wufei stared at the screen while Duo scratched his head slightly. Stalling.

"I'll call you back in a second. I need backup." A cheery wave from Duo and the screen went black. Wufei turned away from the phone picking up the takeout box, poking his fork around in it until he threw it into the disposal bin and glanced around his apartment.

Black white and neutral colors were running throughout the apartment. Nothing really personal or colorful, no real decorations. The only rooms were the kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom, all very simple, calm and quiet. The plain apartment always seemed somewhat too quiet...too...large and echoy in situations like this. There was room to stretch yet Wufei had no desire to sprawl out and think. Instead he rather... consult with the person he trusted most...who he cared about the most out of all his friends...

Maybe Yuy was still awake?

Briii Wufei hit the vid-phone button again, "Hello" This time the screen split into two sections one for Duo and the other for "Quatre?"

"Well, Trowa's here too just behind me." The Arabian smiled brightly through the phone and a nod over his shoulder from Trowa was seen as Quatre shifted to the left.

Duo smiled from the right side of the screen, "There! Three way calling. Fire away."

"Fire with what?"

"Well the pros and cons list of course silly. We'll add to or nullify your lists as we see fit." Duo nodded wisely and continued sagely, "You need a council with these types of life altering decisions."

Wufei sighed and grabbed his scrap of paper he had been writing on earlier, "Are you guys going to do this for Yuy as well?"

Quatre smiled again, "We'll get him later it's you're turn first. Go ahead."

Wufei thought over his mental list, "Pros: It will be a challenge and different."

Duo nodded while Quatre smiled stating, "Good. Go on."

"Umm, that's all I have for Pros."

Wufei smiled as Duo slumped visibly behind in the screen and Quatre's smiled faltered. Trowa spoke up beside him, "That's okay. We'll come back to the Pro's go with the cons."

Wufei nodded, "Okay, cons: number one. I'll be a model for several months. That means no action or dismantling of rebel groups."

Duo jumped to answer this, "Well, currently there are no major groups to dismantle, as the Preventers seem to have wiped out all major resistance haven't they? So there first point nullified. Next."

"I'm just going to just list the cons so hold on for the comments." Wufei inhaled deeply, "Two, it will change my life style for a long time. Three, it is asking me to act as someone I'm not for an extended period of time. Four, I will have no privacy once the advertisements go up. Five, I will surrounded by ignorant fools throughout the situation because; I know this has to have politicians and political parties somewhere in it. Six, I will be unable to go on infiltration and undercover missions, EVER, because my face will be plastered on to every wall, every screen and every little pamphlet in schools. Seven there are no decent pros I can think of." Wufei sighed looking at the crowd on the screen.

Duo was shaking his head Quatre was blinking slowly, but probably formulating a response to combat each point, and Trowa was staring at him with that darn impassive face that hid every detail of his thoughts from everybody. "There's more shall I go on?"

Trowa was surprisingly the first to speak up, "Well, it will only be for a certain amount of time meaning you will act and change your lifestyle for a while, we've shifted before I know I have for long infiltration missions. Also once the advertisements go up the crowds will first notice you then leave you alone. So don't worry about the privacy portion."

Quatre smiled brightly at Trowa, leaning backward and kissing him on the cheek before returning to the conversation. "You will be accompanied by Heero for all the politician crap and the crap is only for one night at a time and I'll be there too sometimes. So you'll at least have one non ignorant fool and sometimes two or three when I and Trowa show up, Plus two more when ever Relena has to show up, because Duo will be right beside her."

"As for the infiltration thing, modern prosthetics are virtually undetectable. Hell, they could parade you as a size D hooker and no one would be able to tell Wufei and you'd look mighty sexified too, I must say."  
Duo winked at him. Wufei just shook his head.

"As for the Pros," Quatre took a deep breath, "One, it will be challenging and different. Two, It will be a good experience and you can apply things you learned from it to the life you live now once the mission is over and you are allowed to revert back to this self if you choose too. Three, you will get all your new uniforms tailored to fit you perfectly. Four, you will probably end up with an entirely new wardrobe to own after this." Duo cut in, " Five, you will not be alone through the ordeal and probably, lets face it, get to laugh your head off at the stupid stunts you KNOW Heero is going to pull with this misunderstanding of society thing. So what do you think?"

Wufei shrugged, "Well at least I have more pros now. Even if they are crap."

Trowa spoke from beside Quatre, "Remember the final choice is for you to decide Wufei not us."

Wufei nodded, "Thanks for your council. I need to take a shower now."

"Good night Wufei, Night Duo!" A nod from Trowa and the connection was cut.

"I'll call you back in a bit okay Wufei I need to chat with Heero first" Duo gave him the thumbs up before cutting the connection as well. Wufei went and sat on the couch in the middle of the living area of his apartment. Back to the white walls and bland existence that was his apartment. Wufei sat on the couch silently pondering the pros and cons.

To pretend to be someone he wasn't. To live a false life in the lime light where he did not want to be. Wufei just didn't know if it was worth it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRII "Who is it?"

"Hey hot stuff! Duo here. Ya got a minute." Heero just stared at Duo on the screen. "Well then you know the mission Une presented to you? I was wondering if you were going to do it?"

Heero stared straight at Duo, "It's a mission."

"So that would be a yes." Silence "I'm taking silence as assent."

"K, just checking in on you." Duo tilted is head slightly, "Hey Heero before I hang up, What is a pro of going on this mission?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

BRIIIII "Hello?"

Duo's eyes were glittering with glee, "I have a Pro for you Wufei, one that will be the swing vote."

"Yes?"

"As the poster boys you and Heero will be the symbol for the new united front of the Preventer forces. As such you will be targets for assault by rebel groups as well as bring out currently formed rebel groups as they will see you and Heero's rise as a social icon as a threat to their recruiting capabilities."

Wufei's eyes lit up, "You mean -"

"After this, you WILL get missions where you get to blow shit up, simply by being the poster boy."

"I'm in"

"Thought so."

"Night Duo."

"Night Wuffers, Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

The screen went blank and Wufei went to his bedroom and lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling. Poster boy for a while equals field missions?

It was probably worth it.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well, sorry I went ahead and posted this. I know a lot of you worry about frequent updates. And I do have a tendancy to write longer chapters which only prolongs the time in between. Sorry about that, I couldn't resist. 

Anyways! I hope you enjoy this fic so far Reviews would be very encouraging to see if it should be continued.

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Another update. Long spacing between I know..but at least the chapeter is somewhat long!

Enjoy the fic! Reviews welcomed!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Wufei entered the building the next day heading up to his office. The fateful appointment that would confirm his change from top field operator to ideal model of a top field operator was at noon in Une's office seven floors up. Currently it was eight am. Wufei placed his hand on the sensor pad outside his office. A tiny beep was emitted and the screen read -Chang, Wufei confirmed- Wufei then inserting the key for his door, opened the lock and pushed the door open. 

The new renovations set for the entire office had yet to impact Wufei's floor as the telling paint was peeling from the wall. The paint had been white and placed over the gray cement surface of the wall. With the crackling and peeling of the paint one could say, according to Duo Maxwell, that 'it looked kinda nice, like gray and white marble if you squint really hard and put your eyes out of focus and use your imagination.' Wufei simply thought Duo was moronic for that statement and ignored the sad shape of the building. It was a place to get stuff done not to admire the scenery.

Wufei removed his jacket and set it over the back of the hard, orange plastic chair that he was given when the organization was first rising and no money to afford furniture. He took files, out of the cabinet and turned on his computer. All the work he was doing was busy-work and updating cases. Desk work. Wufei despised it but did as he was told, therefore complained to no one despite everyone else's knowledge at his distaste for the work. Entering the codes and passwords, the plain navy blue desktop flashed on and an alert for three new messages in his email was displayed.

Clicking on the icon the first of the three messages flashed onto the screen:

---  
From: Q.Winner

To: W.Chang

Subject: The Mission

Hello again!  
Trowa and I are here and thought we ought to send you another message about the topic discussed last night. We believe that the mission would be an interesting experience for you to peruse, much more interesting and challenging then what you are probably doing now, which is of course probably paper work. While we do not mean to pressure you we feel that this would be an excellent social experience for you and Heero and we believe that in Heero's case, well..., we don't think that he would be able to do this mission without extensive support and help from a close friend. (That would be you Wufei)

The final choice is your own, but please consider it.

Your friends,  
Quatre and Trowa

End message  
------

Wufei just sat there. He was glad that his friends backed up on the idea of doing the project, but at the same time why did they want him to do it so badly? Didn't matter. He was already going to do it. The pro of active field work and being a target for the rebel forces was an interesting enough reason to complete the task. Wufei clicked the 'next' icon.

---  
From: D.Shinigami  
To: W.Chang  
Subject: Yooo HOOO!!

Hey sexy!! Just makin sure you're not going to back out. Heero can't go it alone and he simply told me 'It's a mission' meaning 'I'll do it or die trying'.

Good Luck WU Dawg!!  
:) Duo

End Message  
-----

Wufei shook his head and clicked the 'next' icon. Duo was such an... Oh well didn't matter.

---  
From: H.Yuy  
To: W.Chang  
Subject: Meeting

Chang -  
There are some matters I wish to discuss with you, before the meeting. Meet you for lunch at 11:00 in front of the bistro in Preventer Plaza.

- Yuy

End Message  
-------

Meet for lunch? Outside of missions Wufei and Heero rarely had contact with each other. Not because they didn't want to have contact outside the missions, it just didn't happen. Then meeting for lunch to discuss parts of the mission? The mission that hadn't even been explained properly or assigned to them yet? It just seemed so strange. Something was off... but Wufei couldn't put his finger on it. That and the fact that Preventer Plaza was about twenty minutes walking distance through the sky bridges.

Wufei shrugged and decided to attend. Yuy wouldn't need a response he would simply expect Wufei to show up. Pulling up the programs he began the long and tedious data entering, file shifting and paper incinerating. The files he had were duplicates of the ones in several different safes. Entering them into the system that was not connected through internet to the outside world simply allowed easy access to other employees in the Preventer's work force. This was the kind of assignment Wufei was reduced to. Sitting around, doing nothing but useless data entry. He'd been at it for three and a half months already and was halfway through all the cases he had ever worked on as a Preventer. Needless to say Wufei was always wondering what next dull assignment he would be assigned by Une once he finished with these.

Maybe this assignment would be just what he needed. Plus the aftermath of being an icon for the Preventers, with all the possible rebel group retaliation situations. Wufei finished another file and leaned back in his chair stretching his back out. Two pops of his spine and he glanced at the clock. Ten thirty-seven, might as well start heading to lunch for this mysterious business meeting.

Wufei grabbed his keys and shut down his computer. Chances were he would not be coming back after the meeting today with Une. He hit a button under his desk and an even ticking began. Wufei kept mental track, while grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and putting it on. Ten...Nine...Eight... Seven... Six... Wufei began walking towards the door...Five...Four... He opened the door and stepped out of the office shutting the door... Two... One... A loud click from the interior of the room was heard and a slight hum signaling the infrared beams had come on.

He began walking towards the elevator. It was a security system he had developed for his office to prevent unknown persons from obtaining files or information off his computer. As the elevator opened and closed he hit the button for the first floor. The elevator glided smoothly down the shaft before slowing to a halt. - Ding First floor and Main Lobby of Preventer Headquarters. Have a nice day. - Neat. The elevator was courteous too. What will they think of next?

Wufei stepped out into the marble tiled Lobby of the Preventer building. Strangely enough it was looking more like a hotel to Wufei then an office building, but then again an office building such as this had to appear nice as well so dignitaries could visit and be impressed. Wufei still thought the two story cascading water fall next to the seating area was a little much though.

He exited the lobby and began his trek across the sky bridge heading towards an area that resembled a mall or market, which had been named the Preventer Plaza. It was a sunny day in New Rome. Instead of building over the remains that had managed to be saved all these long years the government had decided to reconstruct the new city outside the original Rome. New Rome was a bustling city with massive amounts of construction and importance as it was the locations of several main government branches and of course the peace keeping force's headquarters.

Nearing the Plaza Wufei noted that the normal public's hustle and bustle through the plaza was not diminished on a work day. There were kids running around the fountain in the center and adults going to and from different shops. Wufei saw Heero from a distance away and walked over to join him.

The blue eyes scanned over Wufei as he sat down across from Heero. Heero nodded at half a sandwich on the table. He had already eaten his half most likely. Wufei just waited for Heero to talk, he would eventually.

Heero focused in on the fountain, relaxing minutely though Wufei could probably be the only one to tell. They were both in jeans and the Preventer jacket like yesterday. Wufei stared at Heero, chewing on the pastrami bite he had taken from the sandwich, he seemed peaceful... almost content.

"Have you thought about the mission?" Wufei wasn't startled at Heero's abrupt speech.

"Yes." Wufei set the sandwich down.

Heero still wasn't looking at him, though he was concentrating on the words he was about to say, "I trust you. I trust you to the point where I believe Duo would describe as 'Best Friends'" Wufei nodded accepting what he heard. "I would like to complete this mission. But Duo brought to my attention this morning that an assignment such as this would be extremely difficult for me to complete without...aid."

He glanced down at the ground as if it were offending him in someway. Must be quiet a struggle to admit that help was needed. They had always been partners not guides for each other. "While I am willing to attempt such a mission on my own, it appeared necessary to consult you before the meeting."

Heero was tense sitting silently against in the chair staring at the fountain again. Wufei was silent staring at the sky. They sat in silence until by some unspoken agreement both rose and proceeded back to the Preventer building to meet with Une. It was close to noon when they found themselves standing outside her oak door once again. The workers on the floor were still working diligently. Heero knocked on the door and the speaker prompted - Come in - without the added static that had come with the voice the previous day. Une must have had it fixed.

Entering the room both sat across from Une who sat across from them with a small stack of papers between her elbows as she leaned forward, with her chin resting on top of her intertwined fingers. "Have you decided whether to accept the mission or not?"

Wufei spoke up. "Lady Une. We accept."

The tension ran out of her shoulders and she relaxed slightly, "You realize that once this begins you are expected for an ENTIRE YEAR, to act as you're trained and follow the basic guidelines that are established for you to live by. There is a lot of money being invested in this project, meaning invested in both of you."

There was an efficient sharp nod from both of them.

"Good." Une began picking up the papers in front of her which had already been filed into two packets. "You are to complete these forms by tomorrow and give them to Sally who will be waiting for you at the spaceport tomorrow." She handed them the two disks. "What you will be doing each day will be explained to you as we get to each day. When you go to the parking lot down stairs there is a transport waiting for you. Both of you will consult the data," She handed them two disks, "and keep with you what you feel is necessary to keep."

Heero nodded. Wufei tilted his head slightly eyes narrowing. "Where will we be going precisely that would require us to go to a shuttle port?"

"L4" Une smiled grimly, "You'll be living there for an extended period Wufei. You can't back out now."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei, as predicted, had no need of returning to his office. Heero and he decided to consult the data before they used the transport. Wufei was currently glancing through the papers, while Heero was scrolling through the data on his everlasting laptop, in the cafeteria of the Preventers building. Wufei flipped a couple of pages, "The forms are for school enrollment and also some forms, which quote, 'releases the organization of the Preventers from legal action for any image or psychological damage induced by the mission.' The usual I guess."

Heero nodded, "All the disks say is that we will be rooming together once we reach L4. The transport is for us to move what will be necessary in our new living situation in space. We need to visit each other's apartments and move what we need from them."

Wufei was gathering the papers into the file, "Fine I'll follow you in the transport since I took transit this morning to get here." Heero nodded shutting down the laptop. The two agents rose and walked down the stairs to get to the lower garage area. Wufei was handed the keys by a person standing next to the only medium sized moving transport. Entering it he followed Heero's Jeep out of the parking complex into the tunnels.

After about half an hour they arrived at a small apartment complex, pale green with white trim around all the windows. Walking up the stairs to the end of the hall on the second floor Heero unlocked the door and began inserting numbers into the key pad to the left of the door. After a nod from Heero and when he flipped the lights on, Wufei stepped in to see the apartment. The room was open with clean cut edges and an efficient layout of the furniture.

Considering they were moving into a dorm they would need very little. The transport was probably so that they could simply leave there vehicles at home instead of at the spaceport for how ever long they were to be gone.

Despite the clean edges and efficiency the apartment was laid out in, the apartment seemed almost homely… warm. Heero wandered off to one of the backrooms with a nod at the kitchen indicating if Wufei wanted any food he could help himself. Wufei simply began wandering through the rooms, starting with the living area with a flat screen TV mounted perfectly on the wall. The couch was simple and clean lined, but beige, soft and cushy. On the wall in dark cherry frames were a series of photographs. Some of the photographs were of the five of them at different get together or parties. Some times the photos involved other members of the Preventer organization.

Then there were some he did not have a memory of being taken, but seemed so familiar. Duo was sitting on a cheep cracked counter with his feet sitting on top of a chair. He had a beer in his hand hovering in front of his mouth as if to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. Why was it so familiar?

Wufei shrugged walking around the apartment more, finding himself wandering into the kitchen. He had a fridge that had letters in bright colors stuck to the front of it. Puzzled, Wufei inspected them and found that there were magnets in the back. He looked at the fridge seeing a message.

Dear Heero,

I've inspected your fridge, and I must say it is rather frightening. Fix it. Buy an apple pie to keep in the freezer something calorific!

Love ya, Duo!

Wufei smiled at the message. The other letters covered the fridge sporadically and spelled out random purposeless words. Wandering further along on the counter was a cook book that seemed to have gotten some use by the slightly crinkled binding. Wufei thumbed through it before going to the inside of the front cover.

Trowa and Quatre had given it to Heero as indicated by the long writing and signatures at the bottom of each. Wufei closed the book before going back into the living room again. Wufei sat on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. He didn't want to think about it.

What was IT though? A new living situation for him and Heero? It wouldn't necessarily be better for Heero, but him? It would probably be much better then what he had currently, which wasn't much. A sterile, dark apartment, no cherished gifts from friends... "Wufei."

He jumped turning rapidly tucked defensively, to find Heero behind the couch, in front of him. Heero's eyes were narrowed his body slightly taunt. "You were not responding. I am ready to go."

Wufei relaxed slightly, and rubbed his hand back along his head. A nervous gesture he did occasionally without realizing. "Alright then." he turned and began walking toward the door.

"Do you think we will need the TV?"

Finally territory he could relate to, the mission. "It would allow for us to learn of current cultural aspects of society such as music and movies as well as allow us to monitor the news feeds for any public information relating to ourselves."

Heero nodded, "I concur. If you get the black bag, I will get the TV and my laptop." Wufei moved towards the bag while Heero went to remove the flat vid-screen from the wall.

Wufei paused once the bag was in hand staring at the photographs, "When was this one with Duo and the beer can taken?"

Heero continued with his job of removing the screen from the wall, "It was during the war in safe house 06729 Beta sector. You were being teased by Duo." Heero finished and took the screen and the laptop case over towards the door and began playing with the number pad for setting alarms.

Wufei was stepping through the door, when he paused, "I don't remember anyone ever having a camera."

Heero didn't say anything as a light beep occurred and he shut the door behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Heero pulled the transport into the parking lot of Wufei's apartment complex. The apartment complex looked very sterile in nature, steel railings and white washed concrete for an exterior and every window that was on the building had the curtains shut. Wufei was in the process of removing his seat belt, "You can drop me off here Heero I'll see you in the morning."

"No. That would be inefficient."

Wufei paused and looked over at Heero Yuy and stared... and was met with a steady gaze. "I have no couch. Just a bed."

"What size?"

"Queen. You won't fit."

"We'll fit."

Wufei was shifted from deer in the headlights to straight back firm sturdy and unmoving in opinion or stance, "I sprawl."

"I'm compact."

Wufei decided to take a different approach, "Yuy. Why do you want to sleep with me so badly?"

"It will be efficient, and fuel conserving." Heero's eyebrow quirked, "Is this a social connection I do not quite understand? We've slept together before during the war."

"We never slept in the same bed, close as it comes is us in individual sleeping bags next to each other." Wufei sighed and resigned himself to his fate, "You know what never mind. Park the damn transport."

Heero followed Wufei up the stairs until he stopped and began unlocking the door. Stepping inside Wufei also stepped in and began punching numbers into a number pad. "The bathroom is to your left and the bedroom is in the back area." He pointed to a short dark hallway at the other end of the living room. "Kitchen on our right, feel free to investigate. I don't mind if you do. I'm going to take a shower."

Wufei sighed as he threw his jacket over one of the two black high backed chairs in the living room before going to his bedroom and grabbing a clean pair of boxers. Wufei didn't bother looking for Yuy as he came out and entered the bathroom. He shut the door and didn't bother to lock it as he doubted Heero would intrude on his time in the shower. Wufei stripped and glanced at himself in the mirror and looked away as quickly as possible.

Wufei cranked on the water and stepped under the spray, letting the almost too hot water singe his skin, washing away a feeling he did not want felt. He busied himself with grabbing shampoo and conditioner and soaping himself up. He scratched at his skin raw and rinsed off again standing under the spray.

Who cared if Heero thought his apartment was bare and cold. That it was a shameful place for someone of his capabilities and nature to live. Wufei shook his head and a spray of water droplets hit the shower curtain. He slowly reached for the handle and shut the spray off. There was no point in standing there and wasting water.

He stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel and dried his hair slightly, before wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the fogged up mirror again. The face was still in control, but Wufei could not escape the thoughts behind it. Of how he had no comforting touches of photos of friends covering the walls, how there was no often used cook book or small tokens of friendship like Heero had decorating his apartment. There was the cold lonesomeness gnawing away at his insides... he couldn't take it very often...

Wufei slammed his fist against the mirror in rage cracking glass webbing out in all directions from the center.

The door swung open and Heero was standing there, taking in the site of Wufei slowly withdrawing his hand from the mirror. The ever telling eyebrow of Heero Yuy shot up as he quickly reached to inspect Wufei's hand. Wufei swept Heero's hand away with his other hand and walked passed Heero swiftly heading towards the bedroom. "I'm a big boy Yuy, I'll take care of it myself."

Heero inspected the bathroom looking over every item as if for a clue as to why Wufei would indulge himself in punching the mirror. He of course found nothing and came out of the bathroom, only when Wufei walked past, asking if Heero was hungry.

Heero immediately responded by going to the fridge and opening it. He closed it and proceeded to raid the cupboards. Heero walked into the other room and saw Wufei sitting one of the two black chairs staring at the TV he had recently switched on. "Wufei you have a can of beans and a bottle of fake liquid chocolate."

Wufei grunted looking back at Heero calm as usual obviously recovered from slamming the mirror. "I asked you if you were hungry not if you wanted to make something out of the meager supplies that I have in my kitchen. So are you hungry?" Heero nodded.

"Well then what would you like Chinese, Mexican, or Pizza?" A shrug.

Wufei got up in response and went over to the vid-phone hanging on the wall, touching in a memorized number. A voice popped up on the other end no visual, "The usual Mr. Chang?"

"Yes."

"Thirty minutes or less. Good bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The room was silent except for the TV going. It was on a news channel talking about some accidents with transports or political aspects of society, neither of them was truly paying attention. Heero was sitting in his chair switching his gaze from the TV over to Wufei and then around the apartment and then back to the TV again. It kept cycling over and over and over.

Wufei for his part had noticed, but decided not to do anything about it as he was reading from a book he had from a long time ago. It had a blank exterior but on the inside it was actually a fictional fantasy novel with magic and dragons and knights. It was a secret aspect of his life that was kept well hidden. Especially since people only seemed to think he wanted scholarly books about the past and science. Sure they were interesting, but he truly loved the fiction stories that people could come up with.

Wufei usually used these books if he wanted to get away from his life, but at the moment it appeared very comforting indeed that Heero was there. While the apartment was still dark and hard lined it still had another person in it and that made it all the better. Even if the other person was trying to figure out why the hell he lived the way he did. Perhaps the change in life that he needed would be found on the mission.

Heero cleared his throat, a strange thing that is only done with intent and meaning when Heero Yuy makes the sound. Wufei looked up over his book, thin rimmed glasses down on the edge of his nose with a quirked eyebrow.

"We should sleep; it will be an early flight and a long one as well on civilian shuttles." Wufei blew a wisp of hair out of his face that never seemed to want to stay tucked backwards and nodded.

Wufei got up and went to the bedroom stripped to his boxers and got under the covers curling over to one side. Heero came from the bathroom already down to his boxers and slipped under the covers on the other side. His voice arose carrying a hint of amusement, "I thought you sprawl."

Wufei sighed and glared over at the blue eyed annoyance on the other side of the queen size bed, they weren't all that far apart. "I do. I'm attempting to keep to my side so that I will not touch you or wake you up in the middle of the night. If you notice the dip in the middle of the bed, that is where I normally lay, you're disturbing that pattern."

Heero this time really did smile slightly, "I don't mind if we touch each other while sleeping. We've sparred together. I say that you sleep in your normal place."

Wufei shook his head and switched off the light, "Night Yuy."

Wufei relaxed slowly and began to sink into sleep. As his eyelids became to heavy to lift and his body was relaxing all the muscles and control he felt himself drifting towards the middle of the bed.

Right before conscious thought left him he came in contact with heated skin.

...so..warm...

* * *

TBC

* * *

Alrighty! I hope you liked it! Reviews would be nice! 

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ch 3

* * *

Wufei's eyes closed as he felt the familiar press of the gravitational forces pressing him into the tan fabric of the seat created to withstand high g-forces. Only difference was that instead of the seat being in his own cockpit where the lights on the console would blink at him, he was in an economy class shuttle seat next to his partner for the idiotic mission that Une had decided to send him on. Well him and his partner. Wufei was highly irritated with the entire situation. The takeoff with the pilot was rough. The docking at L4 couldn't be much better unless the pilot got magically better. Wufei felt he could do a better job blind folded. ALL THAT... and yesterday irritated him to no end.

The feeling emptiness when he compared his apartment to Heero's. They were both efficient, both people of war and missions and action, yet Heero's apartment seemed so much more alive... more warm. There was a slight squeal of protest from the chair next to him, a slight sound of metal under stress. Wufei opened his eyes to see Heero's hand squeezing the upholstered metal armrest so tightly, the cloth was definitely going to tear and it was doubtful that the arm would be straight without some form of machinery.

Guess the takeoff rattled Heero too. Wufei simply placed his hand over Heero's. Heero was swung his gaze at the hand laying over his he released his death grip on the chair, obviously attempting to force himself to relax. Wufei removed his hand and closed his eyes again relaxing back into the chair. It wasn't that the shuttle pilot was bad; it was just that they both felt and KNEW they could do so much better.

Wufei had known Heero and watched him. Heero did not like public appearances, being around people, possible threats, possible casualties... possible awkward social situations. It just wasn't his thing. Heero was highly strained earlier at the shuttle port when he had to check his gun into baggage. They asked him for the proper licensing. I mean anyone would think he was a psycho if they didn't know him. He had stroked the case of his gun and ammunition before he handed it reluctantly to security. That was one freaked out look the security guard had, when Heero looked up and stated simply, 'Damage it, and you will pay.' Almost all hell had broken loose. Ah poor misunderstood Heero. That damn gun was the second love of his life, only behind the precious laptop of his, which was currently being stored in the overhead compartment.

Wufei's eyes were staring straight ahead half closed. Heero once again had looked backwards down the aisle. Right Yuy, like there would be an assassination attempt now, on a shuttle leaving the atmosphere. The lunatic. A kid three rows forward just started to whine slightly. Oh for the love of... shut the kid up now before he starts screaming his head off. That's when he felt it. A solid thump to the back of his chair. Wufei sighed. He had seen it coming. When he boarded the plane he was aware of the seven to nine year old boy sitting behind him. Crap.

Between Yuy looking back every thirty seconds, the kid kicking the back of the chair, the other kid now fully screaming his head off, the gun incident, being escorted to the gate and checked for weapons on their persons by security (that had been quite a laugh for Sally), and heading towards a destination he didn't really want to be going to, it was going to be a very long flight.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

A VERY long flight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The docking bay was open and glamorous compared to most; with floor to ceiling glass was housing the gates and corridor, looking over the colony of L4. L4 was of course a wealthy colony and you could barely tell that it was a colony except for the fact that you could see more housing and buildings if you looked up, where normally the sky would be if you were on earth.

Wufei rolled his shoulder as he scanned the crowed for some indication of where he and Heero should be headed. A tap on his shoulder and a nod in the proper direction by Heero got him walking. Wufei found himself subtly smiling as he saw a blonde man in a business suit waving with both hands, beaming smile plastered on his boyish face, with even smiling bright blue eyes. Beside him a tall man, same gravity defying hair style green eyes welcoming with a slight smile forming on his lips, a subtle dip of the head of 'Welcome. It's nice to see you again'.

Quatre apparently couldn't wait as Wufei watched him attack Heero in a vicious, but apparently affectionate hug and the received further surprise when the blonde rocket wrapped arms like steal bands around him in a strong hug. Wufei patted his back slightly, where as Heero had gone as stiff as a board. Trowa completed the same actions as Quatre as he hugged quickly first Heero and then Wufei; both had been slightly dwarfed by his stature.

Blue eyes were smiling fondly at them both again, "It's so good to see you both! We're your rides to your dorm room. You'll be moving in two days before everyone else comes back for the new quarter, so you can scout the place out and get your bearings." Quatre began walking, expecting them to follow behind him. Trowa stepped into stride with Wufei and Heero one step behind.

Trowa spoke up, a soothing, deep voice, "Your things have already been unloaded into the transport and have been taken ahead to the dorm. You will be picked up and escorted by myself tomorrow. I'm the head of Quatre's security and his bodyguard. He'll be working in the office but we'll probably see you later in the day." Quatre waved a badge and they were out the door heading towards a long black transport with tinted windows.

As soon as the group had settled back into the cushy leather seats of the transports and the vehicle began moving, Heero spoke up. Wufei was looking out the window quietly, and rolled his eyes at the question that was bond to come next. "What are the mission details now that we have arrived?"

Heero as usual focusing only on the mission, Wufei sighed but listened attentively despite his demeanor. Quatre spoke in all business mode, "You will have till one o' clock colony time to organize and set up your room as you see fit. Then you will have a Preventer agent pick you up to go to a modeling studio so that test shots will be obtained. Please cooperate with the personnel there; they are trained in their jobs. Dress as you normally would. You will then be driven back to campus to settle in further and investigate the grounds and surrounding area as you see fit. In the morning tomorrow Trowa will be picking both of you up for the next step in the assignment."

The transport began slowing. Quatre smiled brilliantly again, "Don't worry you two, It will be excellent. It's so good to see you again." The car stopped and the chauffer opened the door. "The dormitory you will be staying in is the Winner dorm over there on the left. We donate quite a bit to the university each year. The keys are at the front desk of the building as well as which room you will be staying in. See you tomorrow."

Heero nodded mechanically at Trowa and Quatre before exiting the vehicle. Wufei slid across the long seat and was glancing at the two as he was getting out; Quatre was smiling as he always did brightly and friendly. Trowa, as Wufei had noted getting out of the vehicle, had a smirk. An infuriating 'if only you knew what you were getting into' smirk.

The transport was slowly rolling out of the loading space when Heero questioned, "Are you ready Chang?"

"Yes Yuy. Let's get this started." Wufei shook his head slightly. The sooner it was started the sooner it would be over.

----------------------------------------------------

The room was extremely large for a dorm room, twelve feet by twelve feet. There were two beds. Yuy instantly picked the space diagonally and across from the doorway and had shifted the bed so that the head was against the wall with an excellent view of the door and an about a foot away lengthways against the wall. That way if anyone were to barge in he could hide himself on the other side of the bed as a defensive move. Plus his weapons, all licensed, were under the bed skirt facing the small gap between the bed and the wall, so if any one were to barge in he would have perfect weapon access and a defensive holding position. Heero's desk was next to the other side of his bed against the wall with a chair in front of it.

There were two ornate cabinets for clothing storage in the room. Both were along the wall with the door. Wufei's bed was directly across from the door so that, it would give him time as the door swung open to react if it was an intruder. He had let Heero have the good spot. His desk was past the foot of his bed under a small window that would almost always remain closed out of force of habit. There was room for the door to open fully despite the Wufei's desk. Both were relatively content with the set up. The TV was hanging above a small table between the two large cabinets on the wall.

Wufei had his weapons stored and his sword placed in its stand on his desk. Only things that he had felt he should bring with him other then his laptop. Heero's photos were hanging on the spare area between the end cabinet and the empty corner. The cabinets were bare and lonely. Minimal contents were given by both occupants of the room in the way of clothing. Wufei some how knew that would be changed during their time on L4.

Wufei was lying back on his bed in jeans and a baggy shirt eyes closed. Both of the beds had curtains above them that could slide shut, but he hadn't bothered to shut his at the moment.

"Wufei."

"Hn?"

"Time to go."

Wufei looked over at his partner and caught an intense gaze staring at him willing him to move. Oh yes, when the great Heero speaks everyone must beckon to his every whim. Wufei got up grabbed his entry card and keys before entering the long hallway. Heero shut and locked the door behind them and began striding down the hall expecting Wufei to simply follow. The hallway had no windows only the halogen lights that sometimes gave people headaches.

Making there way down the stairs from the sixth floor they came into the parking lot and again were met by the site of a long sleek transport. Outside it a man in Preventer uniform was standing next to it. He had glasses, slightly shorter then Heero considering he had grown over the years, the man was maybe five nine, slightly taller then Wufei. The man wasn't built, probably a paper-pusher or the head diplomat at the L4 branch of the Preventers. He reached out his hand as they approached him, waiting for hand shakes, which both gave if slightly reluctantly by Heero.

"I'm Daren Lark. Head of public services and media information for the branch of L4 Preventers. If you will both please enter the transport we will be on our way."

Once under way Wufei observed the man closely. He seemed likable enough. Definitely the person that would confront the media if some crisis was leaked. He did not have the strained appearance that most people in his position had, so L4 must not have been an area heavy in syndicate work or trafficking since the war. Even the impenetrable mask that Heero always wore was in place and the man did not seem to be upset by it at all. Definitely must have some form of political background.

The transport began to slow again and Wufei and Heero were led into a large white building. They were taken down a hall after passing the front desk with a wave of a badge from Daren and taken to a large room with cameras and lighting and large pure white backdrops. It was extremely hot in there, from all the lighting. There was an area curtained off with a sign hanging above it stating 'dressing area'.

A slim man with his hair pulled into a half pony-tail and shades walked up to the two of them. "Alright, I need you both to go stand in front of the white back drop. Take your jackets off." Heero nodded and began stripping his jacket off, while Wufei paused still looking at the cameras, hesitating.

"Wufei." startled he felt the warm breathe drifting across his skin, as Heero's voice whispered in his ear. "Don't back out now."

Wufei turned ripping his jacket off his shoulder, "I don't back out once a mission has been accepted Yuy." He stomped off in front of the white screen hands folded across his chest glaring straight into the camera. Heero walked over standing next to Wufei staring into the camera waiting for the next order.

The slim man was behind the camera smiling slightly. "Both of you please square your shoulders and face the camera hands down to your sides." They complied If some what stiffly. Click Bright lights flashed at them from all different directions.

"Alright ninety degrees to your left please. Heads facing forwards for profile shot." –Click- "Excellent one hundred and eighty degrees to your right." –Click-

The man slim man in black behind the camera smiled. "Alright. That was great. Blue eyes? Can you step off to the side, and can you there, Mr. Grumpy, remove your hair tie please? And we will be repeating the previous three stances." Wufei glowered heavily at the man behind the camera, who simply –Click-, "That was a gorgeously dangerous face darling." A leering smile, "Please remove the hair tie. Or I'll have to do it for you, not that I'd mind." Heero was dangerously close to a smirk and to fix that Wufei ripped out his hair band and shot it at Heero a few feet away hitting him on the side of his face.

Wufei faced the camera with his hair down hands to his sides. –Click-. Turn –Click-. Turn –Click-. Wufei was done stepping off to the side Heero handed him his hair tie back and he put his hair up in the pony-tail once more. "Ok both of you I need you stripped down to your boxers, or briefs or whatever your wearing."

Wufei had already resigned himself to his fate and pulled off the baggy T-shirt he had been wearing followed by his shoes, socks and jeans. Heero also was stripping rapidly, shirt first followed by the boots and socks, then the gun, then the pants. The occupants of the room shifted nervously as Heero quickly emptied the chamber removed the clip and began disassembling the weapon rapidly. Wufei rolled his eyes. Of course he knew Heero had the gun on him. He should learn to not carry that thing around all the time. Just carry the boot knife like Wufei had. Both apparently like boxers. Black ones at that, as they stood in front of the camera.

The man behind the camera of course was very appreciative of the two men before him. "Now why on earth you would hide those physiques under baggy unattractive clothing is beyond me. Look straight forward square shoulders." –Click-. Turn Right –Click-. Turn left –Click-. "Last one of the day, sadly. Please face the back drop." -Click-.

They were both stalking off to put there clothes back on. The skinny man was back in front of them as they were about to leave, shoving a card into each of their hands. "If ever there is a time that you two would enjoy a private photo section or perhaps to become a model, these are my cards. Call anytime, I had a wonderful time, just as they were about to leave the room Wufei felt someone distinctly pinch his rear-end. The man was up against the wall, being held up at the neck with one of Wufei's hands, two black eyes glaring at the slightly askew sunglasses.

There was a hand placed firmly but gently on Wufei's shoulder and after a moment Wufei released the slim man and exited the door. The man looked up from his spot on the floor to see a pair of cerulean eyes glaring at him, "I won't stop him next time. Don't touch." Heero left the room shutting the door behind him.

The man got up from the floor rubbed his neck slightly and smiled at his assistants. "I don't care. It was worth it and I bet Blue-eyes is the top in that relationship."

The girl smiled, "You are one crazy person, boss. Then again I couldn't blame you they were built and hot as hell. I don't think they're dating though sir."

He smiled fondly at the girl, "Ah Judy, Judy, Judy. They may not be going out, but Blue-eyes was highly defensive over the other hunk. They may not be a couple, but I guarantee at least he has some emotional attachment even if he has no expression for the photo shoot or otherwise."

"Yeah Yeah. What ever you say boss."

---------------

Back at the dorm Wufei had gone to take a shower in the dinky bathrooms down the hall and around the corner. The way it was set up there were two bathrooms on each floor. One guys, one girls. The girls was closer to them so they had to go down the hall turn left, then turn right and then they'd be at the guys bathroom. Wufei was currently soaking himself under the too hot shower spray. Heero must have been back at the room.

Today was distasteful to Wufei. Sure it wasn't horrible, but at the same time. The flight, the photo shoot, the man. Who has that much audacity as to pinch his butt? Sure it wasn't horrible but it didn't prove to be an excellent day either.

Heero and Wufei decided to sleep early as to make up for the period of travel that had kept them up for the last twenty two hours. Wufei pulled the curtains around his bed. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store for them. Wufei shuddered. At least he was one day closer to this thing being over with.

* * *

TBC...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! Long time no write! (sorry about that)

I've been trying to finish up A Candle for the Future before tackling this one full speed ahead. That plus I have another one that I've been writing that I like even more than Candles and Poster Boys. I haven't published any of the chapters for it yet...but oooh I'm excited...

Anyways, Here is the most recent installment of Poster Boys... Tell me what you think!

On with the fic!

* * *

Ch 4

* * *

Wufei woke up early that morning and walked around the room carefully. Heero was asleep, but the sound of his breathing shifted, alerting Wufei that Heero knew he was awake and moving around and was not considered a big enough threat to wake up. Wufei took his black fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist and took his shower kit down the hall. 

The bathroom itself was tiled and had a clean appearance which probably wouldn't last with approximately fifty boys on the floor. The crowd of students would come back tomorrow and with that thought Wufei sighed and hung his towel up on a hook and turned on the shower tap. He of course has sandals on as he did not want to contract any foot fungi that the other boys might have had and therefore spread throughout the shower.

Wufei let the hot water scald him as he washed away the shampoo and then inserted conditioner into his hair. He had let his hair grow past his shoulders by about four inches and he was definitely thinking he should cut it very soon. He would probably have to with the whole modeling for the Preventers mission. That is if you could call it a mission.

Wufei shut the water off and stood there for a minute before retrieving his towel and drying himself off. There was no point in worrying about the changes his life would go through. He had said it himself yesterday that once a mission was accepted, he did not back out. No matter what.

Wufei headed back to the room and unlocked the door and got dressed. It was six am, still rather early to be up. Wufei put on some sweat pants and didn't bother with the shirt as his hair would have made it wet anyways. He grabbed a book, his laptop and cell-phone and headed out into the hallway. He didn't want to disturb Heero.

Sitting with his back to the cool wall and his legs stretched out forwards, Wufei opened his laptop and clicked on the email icon to read a message from the one and only Trowa.

---  
From: TBarton

To: WChang

Subject: Day 2

Hello –

I will be there to pick you up at 8:30. Dress is casual.

There is a meeting for you to attend at 9:00 am.

See you tomorrow.

- Trowa.

End Message

---

Wufei sighed and shut down his laptop setting it down on the floor next to him. There was no need to respond and Heero would be up soon enough to get ready. With that thought Wufei opened his book and began reading his book. It was a book that was part of his fantasy genre stash that no one knew about. A guilty pleasure that he did not care to advertise.

Like clock work at exactly seven the door opened and emerged from within was a Heero carrying a shower kit with a navy towel wrapped around his waist heading off towards the bathroom. Wufei stopped reading his book and sat in the hall staring down either end. There were no windows or outlets for natural light to enter into the hall and there were no clocks.

Wufei thought for a moment. If you had no way of telling time and you just stayed confined in that hallway. The sleeping schedule you had would go so out of whack. Humans naturally have twenty five hour internal clocks. The whole twenty four hour thing really wasn't natural. That was of course according to some scientific experiment in the nineteen-something. Wufei couldn't remember and it didn't really matter.

Wufei got up from his seat on the floor and dropped his stuff on his desk before collapsing onto his bed. Wufei just didn't know what to do with himself. He was rather bored. Usually he would simply go back to sleep, but then Sally was told him 'you shouldn't do that because it's a sign of depression.' What did Sally know?

Wufei rolled onto his back and draped his forearms over his eyes, just laying there sinking into the two soft mattress. He heard the key in the lock and Heero enter the room, but didn't bother moving. Heero would tell him when it was time to get moving. It was an annoying habit of his.

Listening without really meaning to Wufei heard as Heero toweled off and then slid into his clothes and sat in front of his computer. He was probably accessing the email account and discovering that Wufei had less then half an hour to get dressed and get breakfast.

Cue one Heero Yuy.

"Wufei.", he remained silent, "You have a half an hour to get dressed and have a nutritional breakfast before Trowa arrives."

Wufei shifted slightly signaling he heard before having the almost tangible eyebrow quirk on him. "I will go retrieve sustenance. Get dressed." The door opened and then shut behind Heero. Wufei sighed and then rolled and let his feet touch the ground. He got up and pulled on some jeans and his sneakers. Just as he was pulling a rather tight, black t-shirt over his head Heero walked in carrying a bag. The bag contained bananas and oranges. He offered one to Wufei who shook his head and grabbed his jacket.

Heero nodded his head towards the door and Wufei lead the way down to the parking lot where they were to meet Trowa. Heero had already wolfed down an orange and was standing next to Wufei quietly as they watched a car roll in. Trowa opened the door of the back seat, letting them into the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Heero and Wufei had been waiting outside the thick cherry wood doors waiting for someone to allow them into the board room as well as to tell them what they had to do here. Heero for the first ten minutes observed and catalogued every person that came within a twenty foot radius of them, as well as observe the location of every single security camera in the facility. He had soon become bored of his observations and turned his attention to Wufei.

Wufei had simply decided to sit there and take it. What was the point of attempting to understand why Heero was watching him for the last five minutes? Not that Wufei had acknowledged that he knew Heero was doing it. Wufei had actually been sitting there with his eyes closed the entire time, but he could feel the weight of Heero's stare and refused to acknowledge the action. Wufei felt a sudden shift of attention off him and opened his eyes just as the large cherry doors decided to open up, revealing Quatre business tycoon extraordinaire and considered to be the ranked in the top five bachelors in the earth sphere. To bad the people who ranked them didn't know about Trowa.

"If you two will please join us now we are ready for you." Quatre smiled one of his million watt smiles as Heero and Wufei passed him and were presented a seat next to Trowa at a long sleek desk, with several people around the extending sides. Quatre sat down at the head of the table with Wufei, Heero and Trowa on his left and the rest of the table was occupied by people from Quatre's company. "Well, now we can get started."

Quatre quickly started out with the introductions, "This is the Preventer's agents Wufei Chang and Heero Yuy." He smiled and pointed to each in turn and then waved to the rest of the occupants of the room, "Welcome. These are the heads of all the marketing departments for my company. In particular this is Judy Drake," a woman in her low thirties smiled sharply at the two of them, "and this is Carl Trast." The man next to Quatre nodded politely before looking down at the papers in front of him. "This meeting is simply for the sole factor of selling the Preventer agency to the younger generations. This does not mean action figures or T-shirts unless the people want them, and then we can discuss it with Lady Une and I find it highly doubtful that action figures will occur. For the next couple of months, almost all of what you will go through will be assigned to you by these people gathered at the table."

The room was silent and Quatre had the tiniest of smirks forming at the very far corner of his lips but managed to somehow maintain an angelic and sunny disposition. Heero was perfectly still, simply waiting for this board of marketing to tell him what he should do. Wufei simply folded his hands over his chest and looked across the table at the woman, Judy, who was staring at him with bright green eyes and a definite carnivore, jackalish type of grin and stated, "Continue."

"Okay then lets begin." Pictures flashed up on a wide screen at the other end of the room and the people all sat up in the seats staring at them. Wufei was fine with what he saw leaned back slightly in his chair and closed his eyes lightly listening, but not truly paying attention to what would go on around him for the next couple of hours. Heero had been sitting rigid since he found that his mission was coming from these people and he wanted to know everything they were going to say.

The pictures displayed were the profile shots and the body shots that had been taken of them yesterday. There was silence except for scratching pens on notepads or electronic data entering depending on the worker's choice. This happened for twenty minutes, until Quatre stated, "Okay."

"The uniforms need better color combinatio-"

"The physiques are good except for--"

"I think the hair designs need tweaking and next time touch ups----"

"Tighter fitting--"

"Make them more appealing by--"

Quatre held up his hand, "Hold on. Begin writing down your ideas, run them by me, then begin concept ideas with your groups if approved as necessary. Wufei and Heero if you please follow me out we need to make a careful study of you in social situations and such."

"No." Wufei smiled at Heero's bluntness. Quatre blanched slightly before recovering, "Why ever not Heero?"

Heero looked directly at Quatre and stated, "I find it important to remain here and assimilate all suggestions into the overall mission attempt in order to function properly as a model Preventer operative."

Trowa smiled and placed his hand on Heero's arm. "That would give you inaccurate information to go off of. You should wait until there is a report for you to use. Currently we need to evaluate Wufei's and your social skills and other such things."

Quatre shrugged, "The meeting is dismissed. We'll just stay here." Most of the employees on the marketing board got up from their seats and left the room." Judy and Carl were among the people to stay, Judy decided to stay just because she was interested in the outcome.

Carl looked up from his papers finally looking the two over. "Okay here are some preliminary questions, this will more then likely need to go much more in depth." He sighed, "Here is a situation. A 13-17 year old boy recognizes you as a Gundam Pilot. He takes your picture and asks for your autograph. What do you do?"

Carl indicated Heero first, who readily launched into his explanation of what would occur, "As the boy approaches for the signature, I would obtain the camera delete the photo from the memory banks or the negatives depending on the type of camera, tell him that he is a threat to security as the photos he may have taken could have fallen in the hands of the syndicate and not distribute the autograph, as it may be forged easily depending on the child's skill and once again possibly threaten security. If he were to repeat his action a verbal threat may also be accompanied with the removal of photographs." The room was silent, except for some pen scratching and key typing. Quatre had a smile on his face and Trowa was smirking.

Carl finished his writing and nodded to Wufei, "Same situation."

Wufei snorted. "It is hypothetical and would not happen."

Judy jumped in on this one. The red haired woman had streaks of purple running through her hair along with her black rimmed glasses, she looked like she had a fighter's spirit, yet sophisticated and intelligent at the same time, "Well that's why we ask you your actions in this situation Mr. Chang."

Trowa smiled, "That's not what he meant by hypothetical"

Carl frowned slightly, "Explain."

Wufei nodded slightly, "Sir we are Gundam pilots. This would never happen because we would know that the boy had a camera long before he pulled it out. We would know if he recognized us by his reactions and be gone long before he would truly realize who we were. He would never catch a picture of us because we're that good. We dodged bullets in a war, we've learned to read people and fill out a suspect report on every person we meet in a room. You for example Carl have a bottle of pills in your brief case, the closet thing to a weapon you have on you right now is a ballpoint pen, You have a cell phone for work in your left pants pocket along with the pager, while in your right hand pocket is your cell phone for home. Judy you are colony born, and have an accent that pinpoints you to L2 or L1 cluster. Judging by your personality and attitude you are most likely from L1 as you are rough around the edges under the intelligent exterior, but you do not have the true roughness of an L2 colony born. I can continue." Wufei glared at Carl who was staring at him wide-eye. He shook his head. "That is why it's hypothetical, it just won't happen."

"Okay. What are the first ten things you do in the morning? Mr. Yuy first."

"First check the status of the room to look for tampering or infiltration. Two observe the other occupant of the room to check status. Three, take the safety off my gun and relocate it from under my pillow to the waistband of my shorts. Four, check my laptop for any assignments or e-mail notifications of mission updates. Five, complete all hygiene tasks. Six, Check laptop for any mission updates. Seven, morning workout. Eight, complete hygiene cycle with shower. Nine, Attend to any nutritional needs. Ten check laptop for updates."

Carl finished taking his notes and tapped his pen on his paper, thinking to himself, "You seem fixated on this laptop." Heero shifted, "Why do you think that--"

"Sorry to interrupt." Wufei glared at Carl. "Sir to get the information that you appear to be seeking would take extreme psychoanalysis of both of us. Of Yuy, because of the perfectly honest and straight answers with little emotional depth to them. Of myself because I'm extremely stubborn and wish to keep my private life private. As you will not get the answers by running us through some questions in the three hours we have this room for, is there anything else you would like to cover?"

"Well then we will also need to study your ability to cope in social situations, your political correctness, your manners."

Wufei's eyebrow lifted, "How will you test this?"

Quatre smiled, "That's where I step in. You'll be accompanying me to several of my functions. As we will need you to get along in several different types of crowds we will be bringing in other experts as well, later on."

Trowa smiled politely getting up from his seat, "Anyways, if you'll excuse us we are done here."

Wufei and Heero followed Trowa out of the room as Quatre waved good bye to his staff members and then followed them out. "Let's go to lunch."

-------------------------------------------------

Lunch turned out to be a small dinner about eight blocks from WEI's building. Everything within the group of four was going as common place as it usually was. Quatre was chatting to make up for the groups overall silence. Wufei was silent and obviously moping Heero was silent but paying attention to what Quatre had to say, occasionally swiveling his head around to watch a customer and make sure there were no threats within the building. Trowa would nod according to where he thought it was appropriate and sometimes insert small phrases. Everything was normal up to the point where Heero went to the bathroom and it was just the three left at the table. Quatre stopped mid-sentence which caught Wufei's attention.

Two angry light blue orbs were staring at him and he lifted his eyebrow causing a whispered hiss, "That's IT Wufei. All you've been on this trip is sullen and grumpy and I'm sick of it. This is beyond normal standards for you as you usually have intelligent comments or opinions to add to a conversation. Your silence and your actions of disdain are highly irritating. You were extremely rude back in the office! I know you can be diplomatic and polite; you'd have to be to be the heir to the Dragon Clan anyways! Why is this assignment so hard for you?" Quatre was still staring at the unmoving Wufei. Nothing could be read from him, not body language or emotion. Nothing.

Wufei got up from his seat, bowed slightly, before stating in a monotone voice. "Thank you for treating myself and my partner. The hospitality has been superb. Have a good afternoon, Quatre Winner. Trowa Barton." With a nod to each Wufei turned and left the dinner.

"Now he's being polite just to piss me off and he knows it." Trowa snickered as Quatre glared at Wufei's back through the window as he walked down the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei heard the presence on the other side of the door before the key was inserted into the lock. Heero walked in and put his jacket on a hanger and in the cabinet. He then sat on his bed and stared at Wufei.

"Is there something you want Heero?"

Heero paused, and then proceeded in a neutral voice, as to not cause Wufei to be angry, "Why did you leave from lunch today?"

"I felt like going for a walk." Heero nodded. Wufei laughed in his head. Heero would be taking it as face value due to the fact that after analyzing the recently given information, he would find that Wufei would have no reason to be dishonest. Heero was so easy to read sometimes.

"Was your desire to walk related to the… discourteous actions you achieved in the board meeting?" Then again sometimes he wasn't.

"And if it was?" The room was somehow amplifying the silence.

Heero stood and kneeled next to the side of Wufei's bed. Wufei who was lying on his back flipped onto his side to face Heero at a range of eight inches. Heero's monotone emerged again, "May I state an observation?" Wufei nodded, might as well face one of the main critics now. "You do not appear to be enjoying yourself in anyway. This as a result appears to be impacting your mission performance. The manifesting of your disdain for the actions that we must complete as it is part of our overall mission, appears to be the cause. As such, I feel that this may be the first mission for the Preventers that we will not complete with full success and use of our full capabilities."

"So you are concerned about the mission."

"Yes. I believe that you must put out your full effort."

Black orbs stared at Heero as he appeared to be frozen in place. "What's the motivation?"

Heero frowned "A mission is an assignment to be completed, you need no motivati-"

"Yes Yuy, I do. You may need none, but I do. I completed missions during the war to ensure justice and obtain peace. I complete missions for the Preventers to ensure the peace remains. But this 'mission' as it is called has no motivation. Peace and justice do not rely on it. You want me to work my best. I need motivation for putting myself through such demeaning crap they're going to put us through. There going to send us to stylists and spas and such, and I can't help but be irritated by that fact."

Wufei rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Heero hadn't moved from his kneeling position. Maybe thinking and moving at the same time was too much for him. "What about a challenge?" Wufei's eyes opened slightly and he looked sideways at Heero.

"A challenge?" there was a note of mocking in his voice

Heero nodded. Wufei eyes narrowed slightly, "And what would be the prize?" Heero was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"A favor from the other person."

Wufei propped himself on his elbow. "What do you mean?"

"If you have a favor to use, you can ask me for aid and vice versa. Or in your case if you do not wish to complete a tasks, you can ask me to cover for you, create excuses, thus using your favor. I'm relatively certain that all the small steps to the final project goal may not be necessary." Wufei lay back down on his bed. Heero still hadn't moved.

"I agree to the proposed deal."

Heero nodded quickly, "It will be based on weekly performance, once the tasks for the mission are obtained. Whoever performs better will have a favor saved."

"Agreed."

"Good." Heero moved back to his bed checking his laptop. He stated, "Remember, the students are moving in tomorrow."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Well! I hope you enjoyed... Please let me no what you think! I really apreciate reviews! 

Ciao,

-Silverserpent


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Ch 5

* * *

The next day Wufei was up as early and heading to the gym at an easy jog across campus. Upon arriving he observed that the building did not open until seven am. Slightly frustrated he turned and began on a trail that circled the campus. By the time the building had opened Wufei had quickly circled the campus seven times. He entered and found his way to a padded room expressly for the purpose of martial arts or boxing. The room had two punching bags suspended by thick chains at the far end and the room was padded with the bright blue inch-thick pads. Definitely not the best place for his katas, especially since it appeared to have a balcony for observation at the top of the room from the upper floors of the facilities. That would be distracting.

He stripped off his shirt, stood in the center of the room and began.

* * *

When Wufei entered their dorm room after showering, he glanced out the window and immediately frowned. Heero looked up from his computer wondering what would cause Wufei to react in that way and saw a suburban transport arrive in the lot below with people beginning to pull their stuff out of the transport. Wufei had gone back to his bed toweling off his hair. Heero also frowned and returned to his computer.

Wufei had pulled out his communications text book and began speed reading the chapter as Heero continued to type away. The silence was the same echoing feeling as usual except... something was off...it was some how strained.

Twenty three minutes later was the first scream to disturb the silence, "I'm BACK!!" Heero jumped his gun in hand; knees had hit the desk with the quick violent surprised motion to rise. Wufei simply sighed. The voice came down the hall and began cruising past their door, "I guess no one else is back yet...oh well." And it slowly got quieter.

Heero finally began sitting down, but he was as tense as a steel beam. He had his gun firmly planted in his hand and he refused to let go of it. BAM A door slammed shut about four doors down.

Wufei simply went back to reading. As the clicking of keys did not continue he looked over his shoulder at Heero, who was looking at the door. Sensing Wufei's gaze Heero's eyes shot to him. "Will they all be like this?"

"Probably Yuy." Wufei scratched his head and turned back over, continuing at the end of chapter three 'The Use of Humor', wow Heero was going to fail this section, "You better get use to it quickly. I do not intend to leave the room unless absolutely necessary."

There was a tiny exhalation... barely a sigh from Heero's side of the room and all was quiet again.

Until... "I'm BACK!!" cue four doors down. "ERICA!! HOW ARE YOU?! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!"

"HI SARAH!! I MISSED YOU TOO!!" Thud, thud, thud, thud. Obviously the two girls were running towards each other to meet in the middle. To bad that was right outside their door. "How was your break-""Excellent!! You-" "Awesome!" There was a pause. "Hey these guys are new!"

"Do you think there in?" "I wonder what they look like." "So the name tags are Heero and Wufei."  
"Strange names." "Well Foreign guys are almost always hot." "Let's knock!" "Ok"

knock knock knock knock knock

Wufei didn't bother moving. "I guess they're not here right now."

"Oh well, maybe later then. Want to help me get this down to my room?" "Sure!"

There was a slight creaking sound coming from behind Wufei. He turned over and what he saw made him smirk, before going back to his book.

Heero had his gun out, his teeth were clenched, and his back straight, muscles tense, gripping the wooden desk so hard, creaking from the abuse. This was going to take a lot of adjustment.

* * *

Wufei and Heero had stayed in there room the entire day. Long surveillance missions from the past allowed them to go the day without eating or using the bathroom. So Wufei as he proclaimed earlier refused to leave the room. Heero had been going at the computer for hours and it was starting to drive Wufei nuts. All that pointless typing. It wasn't even like there was anything to type for the dumb-ass 'mission' they were on anyhow.

The noise in the hall did anything but quite down over the day. With every new person the noise escalated to the point where they couldn't be any louder if they tried. The students seemed to be sitting out on the floor in the hall; none of the doors had been slammed shut after this morning, meaning that those that weren't out in the hall had a good view out their doors.

And every one of them seemed to be asking who the two new boys on the floor were and if anyone had seen them. Wufei had memorized the small text that was intended for their communications course already. The classes began on Monday. Currently it was Saturday. Wufei looked over at the other side of the room that had been missing the sound of quick tapping keys.

Heero was studying the screen of his laptop. Wufei rose to stand behind Heero's shoulder. There were a list of photos, names, and statistics. Wufei glanced down the list and realized that it was a list of every person on the floor. Heero had hacked into the university network and pulled up the residents on their floor.

Wufei prodded Heero's shoulder. Heero moved to his bed opened the text book and began memorizing, while Wufei started memorizing the list. After three names Wufei did a search on there dorm in the University network and realized something.

They were in a freshman dorm. Everyone out there was younger then them by at least one years. Not that they would stand out or anything. Both of them would probably fit in fine height wise without fear of standing out.

The problem was that this was a dorm where, to everyone in it, the novelty of being alone in college had yet to wear off. It was going to be this loud all the time. Someone would be up at every hour no mater what happened. There would be balls flying down the hall, people yelling, randomly loud music…

They were going to have to meet them eventually. Should they go out now to introduce themselves? No. No way. They would just take it as an indication that they wanted to be involved in this mad house of a dorm. Just wait until it's absolutely necessary before going out.

* * *

Wufei got up early again to go to the gym, Heero decided to join him this time. They had yet to venture out of their room since yesterday, but the idea was to get out before the mob woke up in the morning and could find them. At the gym Heero and he did weights and then they sparred in the big blue room again. They left when they felt the eyes of observing students up on the observation deck. They had been going at it for over an hour, before they were disturbed.

Heero and Wufei picked up a pack of card in the downstairs cafeteria/general store, before heading up to their rooms. Both headed to the showers on the other side of the floor. Wufei and Heero finished rinsing off within minutes of each other. Wufei toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Heero was already at the sink with efficiently brushing his teeth, towel hanging off his hips. The door to their right was pushed open and a skinny teen walked in yawning. He paused and looked at the two Asians, who had simply shrugged and resumed their brushing.

The boy finished his use of the bathroom rather quickly, washed his hands then rushed out of the bathroom.

They finished their routine efficiently and exited the bathroom. Walking down the hall, Wufei turned the corner to their hall and froze. Heero came up behind him and looked at what he was looking at and tensed immediately.

The boy must have knocked on every door, because out of every door there were two heads sticking out gawking at them. Wufei straightened up slightly and walked to their door, unlocking it quickly before almost being shoved into the room by a tense Heero trying to enter the room.

"Why were they all alerted to our presence? Was there an emergency warning that we are not aware of if we are not within our rooms?" Heero was pacing. Wufei watched as Heero dropped his towel to put on a pair of boxers and grabbed a hold of his gun from the desk for comfort.

"Yuy calm down and get dressed." Wufei had pulled on his jeans and was fishing through his wardrobe for a shirt.

"Why?" Wufei pulled a plain cotton shirt on and went to Heero's wardrobe and began fishing through it.

"Because Yuy, I estimate that we have approximately ten more minutes before the girls get dressed and come knocking on the door to introduce themselves and then we will be caught here all day." Heero was still pacing and muttering very quietly under his breath.

He jumped as Wufei placed a hand on his shoulder, "Heero I put jeans and a black shirt on the bed, change into it and we will be leaving." Heero was staring at him in mild shock in the case of Heero Yuy. His eyes were slightly wider then normal making the irises bluer. Heero blinked and nodded.

Wufei shook his head and picked up the fallen towels to be hung to dry. He grabbed a tie from his desk and pulled his hair back in the normal rather tight ponytail before looking up at a ready and obviously unsettled Heero.

With that eye contact Heero rocketed out of the room, Wufei following swiftly behind. They exited the building and Heero, never having wandered without purpose, decided to simply walk next to Wufei who appeared to be leading them to an unknown destination.

* * *

Wufei sighed as he sat on the park bench. He looked upwards and saw the school above them in the distance. What an advantage living in a cylinder in space. You'd never be lost, just look up and find landmarks that you know.

Wufei was staring at one that was down further along the colony. Winner's damn building. It was entirely their fault they put them in the freshman dorm. They were the ones trying to change who they were, even if it was for such a short time.

"What are we doing here?"

Wufei looked over at his helpless partner. The man obviously didn't know the meaning of retreat and regroup. "Nothing."

There was silence for a whole thirty seconds. Blue eyes were boring into the side of Wufei's head, he could feel it. "Perhaps we should practice for our studies in communications."

Wufei sighed, glanced at him to see if he was serious or perhaps he already mastered the humor section. No, he was serious. "Sure."

Heero nodded, "Chapter 1: The Art of Small Talk." Wufei was silent to the phrase that was given in a monotone. "Perhaps I will begin." Wufei nodded as an indication. "I believe that I am supposed to make eye contact so if you will please shift in your seat and face me. I will turn as well and we will be facing each other directly on the bench."

"Can't you pretend that I'm looking at you?"

"No. It clearly states in the text that I am first to make eyeconta-"

"Fine!" Wufei exhaled sharply. He was more then irritated to be exiled by the stupidity of students and then to be badgered into aiding Heero in practice.

Heero began making direct eye contact sight never wavering. "Hello. My name is Heero Yuy. What a lovely clear blue sky we have today. What is your name?" All this delivered in a monotone, and it was obvious not only was the book written on earth, because the colonies were incapable of manufacturing a sky in the middle of their cylindrical metal home. It was also obvious that Heero had memorized every single word of the book examples and all.

"Heero what is the point of small talk?"

"To make the other feel at ease and willing to communicate with you. It can sometimes be used as an ice-breaker before you attempt to influence others with your own ideas."

"Excellent recitation. Here are some tips, add inflection to your voice to sound genuinely interested or at least imitate sounding interested. Also come up with your own small talk. There is no sky here as we are on a colony so that makes your comment useless."

Heero looked up and frowned slightly as if realizing there was no clear blue sky. He then looked at Wufei, "What do you mean create my own small talk?"

Perhaps it was a good thing they were practicing. The class started tomorrow and Heero obviously needed all the help he could get.

* * *

When they finally got back from sitting in the park practicing small talk and failing miserably in all true attempts, Wufei was hoping that the students on the floor would have the sense to go to sleep when they had early classes the next day. Plus the fact that it was midnight should help.

Wufei was proved both right and wrong in one instant. They came out of the stairwell and it was still as loud as ever proving him wrong in the fact that despite being midnight the night before school it was not going to be quite, proving him right because as before he noted that it would never be quite on their floor no matter what time it was.

Heero had the keys in hand ready to get in the room as rapidly as possible. Wufei followed him as they turned the corner. This time Heero froze and Wufei bumped into him. The entire hallway seemed to be having a powwow, all of them sitting on the floor in the hall, backs against the wall in deep conversation. Until they caught sight of Hero and Wufei. The group just seemed to meet exactly where their damn door was. Fuck.

Wufei prodded Heero into motion and he slowly began walking towards the mass of people. The girl, Wufei recalled from the computer, Erica Messingger waved cheerfully, "Hey you must be the newguyd this quarter! Welcome to the floor I'm Eri-"

"Erica Messingger. Three doors down on the left room two sixty seven. You - " Wufei pinched Heero on his side where he knew there was a bruise from their sparring that morning. Heero fell silent instantly waiting for Wufei to step in and 'control' the situation.

"I'm sorry. My name is Wufei and my ahh… friend here is Heero. He already read the name tags on the doors." Wufei winced mentally. The name tags didn't have last names on them or pictures. Oh well. Wufei was slowly pushing Heero through the large clutter of legs on the floor. "We have had a rather long day and would enjoy having an early night due to classes tomorrow. We hope to get better acquainted with all of you on the floor another time. It was nice meeting you now though." The key slid into the door. "Have a nice evening."

They were in. It was quiet on the inside. Wufei started stripping himself to get prepped for bed. The voices started on the other side of the door. "Oo La La. Heero already knew your name and room number. I think he likes you."

"No way."

"Yeah huh." Sang several voices.

"It's not fair she always gets the cute ones."

A boys voice rang in, "He wasn't cute."

Another boys voice rang in, "But they were buff. Did you see how stacked they were under those shirts? I think that Wufei kid could break my neck with his bicep."

A loud female voice rang out, "Yeah well they're both dead sexy. And I mean hot!"

"I second that!"

"Third"

"Fourth!"

Wufei stopped listening at that point. It was pointless, mindless babble. How did these people survive let alone get into college?

His phone beeped indicating he had a message. He took out his hair tie and brushed his hands through his hair as he pressed in the code to obtain his messages. It was from Quate, "Hey I left the same message on Heero's phone. Don't forget your class is tomorrow. Also the results are in and you guys are due to come in at three tomorrow for you evaluations. Have a nice evening."

Wufei sighed and got into bed. He heard Heero do the same and shut the light off. It was silent for a while. Then out of nowhere Heero asked a question, not his usual monotone voice either. There was something behind it... it sounded like he was curious.

"Are we really friends, Wufei?"

"What?"

"Back in the hall as an excuse to the girl. You said my friend Heero."

Wufei frowned into the darkness, "I guess I'd like to think so,"

"Oh. Good." Wufei frowned. After a while of contemplating Heero's response, he was about to question what Heero meant by 'oh, good', but paused as he heard the deep even breathing of sleep from across the room. Apparently the idea of a hall full of students as an alarm system worked fine for Heero. He could sleep easily.

Wufei started slowly falling asleep to the sound of Heero's breathing, trying to block out the conversations outside their door. Hopefully the crowd in the hall would keep it down. It was going to be a big day tomorrow.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. If you did Review! If you think it sucked: Review!

If you have no opinion: Review!

Alright that's it. Bye

-Silverserpent


End file.
